Something Beyound Competition
by The-MisUnderstood-Angel
Summary: Abel is once more returning from a dream that he has had many times before. But why does his attion turn from it to Esther? He doesn't even know himself. AKA an AbelxEsther
1. So Many Questions

**Chapter 1: **

**So Many Questions**

It was the dead of night and everyone was asleep. Tho one priest was tossing and turning in his bed. Clenching his covers, and sweat beads of his for head, he quickly set up. Patting and looking around the room as if someone was there. Even tho he know there was no one in the room with him. This wasn't the first time this had happen ether. As a matter of a fact it had been happening almost ever time he fell asleep. The same thing ever time. He would walk down a narrow hallway to an iron door that was unlocked. Upon entering the room he would be comforted with a light blond hair man. The man would hold up something that made him angry...that made him scream. Ever time it was the something, and each time a little part of it would be etched into his mind.

Nothing could change the fact that no matter what he did it would hunt him everyday, and more then likely for the rest of his life. He just wanted to find comfort and peace somewhere safe, but he know that it would not happen. Evey night it was like a knife was stab into his heart forcing him to wake up with tears in his eyes and screaming in pain. He could have easy just comfort his dream, but if was to real to be a dream. Like it had happened somewhere before, and right in fort of him. How could he face something like that? He guessed no man would be brave enough to. After the Armageddon many lost bravery and courage to face there fears. That's why a select few were able to fend off vampires, and think nothing of giving there life. Even tho he was one of the select few he couldn't face it. Like a man to a vampire, he ran trying to find a place to hid, but there was no place. It would follow him to the ends of the earth, and beyond.

The man, himself, had wrapped his arms around his knees, and buried his face between them. "What is a man to do? I can't run and hid...yet I find myself doing that ever time.", said the man sighing and moving a strain of his silver hair out of his face, "There is nothing I can do. I must accept the fact. I am hunted with makes of sin, and I must atone for them...even if it means giving my life."

He had laid his head back on the pillow, but had not placed his comforter back upon his body. He just laid there motionless, like a rag doll left forever on an uncleaned floor. The only way you could tell he was alive was the fact his chest moved in a rhythmic motion of breath. He wasn't in the land of sleep, and yet he wasn't in the land of the awake. Somewhere in between was were his resigned, and rested. Nothing and yet everything was notice bull to him at this point. The moonlight thought his window, the crickets outside, his glasses on the bedside dresser, the clock in the corner, and his robes hinging from hooks on the wall. All he noticed, and yet didn't notice at the sometime. Most would say time was slowly inching away as the night went on, but he didn't notice the time nor did he notice himself drifting back to sleep. He found himself quite sad when everything was so unreal to him, and all he had to turn to were memory's from a long, long time ago. Memory's were he himself was the enemy of this world, and every human alive on it. He hated everyone of us. Just for being alive.

No hope or happiness no matter how he flipped the coin. It always ended the same. He found himself thinking why even try anymore when it will end the same. Then he always remembered a smiling girl named Esther. For some odd reason she brought him happiness even when he was in the darkest pits of despair. She was the light at the end of the his tunnel. Before meeting her, the priest thought that his tunnel had no ending. That no matter how hard he tried that he would fell the darkness in his life forever. Happily that was not the case. _Wounder if Esther is okay? I mean I haven't seen her is about a week or so. Wait why am I asking myself these questions? Why am I even thinking of Esther this late at night?_,Thought the priest setting up blushing, _'Wait why am I blushing?'_ Nothing made sense to him right now. Why he was blushing, what time it was, why everything was blurry. All could have been answered by simple answers, but he could not come up with them.

"I should simply go back to sleep.", said the priest laying back on the pillow ,"Just to wake an hour from now to the sunlight in my room, and the smiling face of Tres." Sarcasm could be heard in his voice as he yawned and slowly fell asleep. He was hopeing his answerers would come in the morning.


	2. Somethings are to just Be

**Chapter 2:**

**Somethings are to just Be **

The next week or so the priest had found it harder and harder to go to bed without thinking of Esther each time. Was he sick or something? Was he not right with the life he had chosen? All he know was that something was wrong with him, and he could not peace together what it was. Tho because he had been thinking of Esther the dream that would make him scream in the middle of the night soon left his mind. Instead they were dreams of her serving him teas with his dream of 56 sugars, or them at a fancy restraint. He was still wondering why he would have dreams like that toward Esther. He thought of her as nothing more then a friend, or so he thought. Something inside of his told himself different. His answerer's were still unclear to him, and still would be for sometime. Aside from his dreams, and the answerer's he was looking for, he had been livening a very simple life. No missions and all the sleep and sugar he could ever want. Something was defiantly wrong, but he did not frat about it like he would have normally done.

The priest was enjoying what little work he had gotten, so he spent most of his time out on the balcony. Enjoying the sun and soft breeze that came every once in a while. Normally with one of his famous tea with thirteen sugars in his hand, but today he decided to take a stroll around town. Stop at the bakery or candy shop for something sweet, and go to the park to watch the birds fly into the ocean blue sky for freedom. Just plane out have a relaxing and carefree day. Until Tres walked up to him with his emotionless face. "Father Nightroad, a mission is set for you and jr., enforcement officer Esther Blanchet. You leave immediately.", said Tres not even bating an eye. It always amazed Father Nightroad of how he wouldn't ever flinch when under gunfire like a normal person. Of course Tres was not a normal human, but a killing machine that couldn't love or hate like a human. Along with amazed it saddened him. He could not see life with no love or happiness. It would just be to boring for him.

"Alright were are we headed to? Middle of nowhere, or how about a vacant dessert?", said Father Nightroad sighing that he's vacation was ended so abruptly.

"Negative. Your location will be a town just north of the Kingdom of Albion.", said Tres still standing there emotionless. Father Nightroad sighed at the answer that he was given. Tres(even tho haft human) was still very forward with things like that. Some time's a little to forward.

_Always forward with him. I know he's only haft human, but can't he get a joke. William more then likely didn't 'program' him with humor functions'., _ thought Abel as Tres explained the mission to him. "Okay Tres just tell me were Miss Esther is and we'll take off posthaste!", said Abel interrupting the brown haired man.

"Ummmm...I'm right behind you Father Abel.", said Esther tapping his shoulder. Abel jump at the sudden tap, and looked behind him. Even tho he already know it was the young redhead named Esther. He gave her one of his normal soft smiles that he would always give her.

"Good day Miss Esther how are you?", asked Abel bowing. _Wait what am I doing? Never done this to Esther before, and why am I doing this now?'_, thought Abel standing right up once more.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. What about you?", she asked blushing at what Abel had just done. Abel would usually just wave or say 'hi' whenever he saw her, but the bow was new.

"Your train leaves in haft an hour. I suggest you proceed communication on the train.", said Tres in his normal tone of voice. Not human, but not computerized. Somewhere in the middle of them. Abel and Esther looked at each other, and nodded in approval. Tho Abel found himself looking into her eyes as the nodded._ Wow she's got really pretty eyes. Wait what did I just think?! _He feat a small blush come onto his faceHe had never looked like _that_ into Esther's eyes before. The sudden remembrancer that he had to board a train knock him back to reality_. I'll just think about this on the ride there as well. Still why was I doing that just _now?, thought Abel as he and Esther hurried to the station.


	3. There Are No Answers

**Chapter 3:**

**There Are No Answers**

The trees rolled by. The only thing that could be heard was the roar of the train on the tracks. Esther had not said a thing after they had bored. Abel was worried, and he had all means to. She was just staring at the floor. "Miss Esther...Is something wrong?", asked Abel with a soft voice. A look of concern on his face as he looked at the nun.

"No! Ever things fine Father Nightroad!", she said looking up from the floor. Abel didn't believe her. He couldn't count how many times he's heard that from her. He did the only thing he know to do. Get up and change his seat to next to her.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on...mines free.", he said smiling softly, "Or if there's anther pablum bothering you, you know I'm always going to hear you. The only thing is you have to say what it is."

"I...I said I was okay Father. There's no need to worry.", said Esther looking over to Abel.

"Now how many times have I heard that, and later found out something was wrong?", asked Abel placing a hand on top her head.

"It's something I don't think a man should hear.", said Esther looking back to the floor.

"O...Oh...I'm...I'm sure Kate would love to help you with whatever it is.", said Abel taking his hand back to his side, "You know Kate's always ready to help! Even if over haft her salutations end up with The Iron Maiden's Cannons ready to be fired on who's ever head was causing it. If you want I'll leave the room and shut of my ear peace."

Esther chuckled at what Abel had said about Kate, even tho it was true. "If you don't mind I'd love if you did that.", she finally said looking up at Abel's face. It still had a smile on it. No matter when she looked at his face, in the worse of times or best, it always had a cheerful smile on it. She loved that. When ever she was sad she would try and find Abel, and the sadness would just go away.

"Call me back in when your done.", he said getting up and walking out of the room. Esther watched until he was gone, and ear peace was turned off, till she contacted Kate.

"Sister Kate I've got something to ask of you?", asked Esther looking out the window.

"Yes what is it Sister Esther. What ever it is I'm ready to help.", replied a female voice. Esther said that Kate really was willing to help.

"It's Father Nightroad...", she started, "...is it wrong for him..."

Kate had jumped into the middle of what she was saying, "IS THAT FOOL DOING SOMETHING HE SHOULDN'T AGIAN! DON'T TELL ME HE'S BEGGING FOR SOME MONEY FROM OTHER PAGGERS IS HE?", she had yelled this. Esther was really wishing that the ear peace was a phone right about then.

"No, no it's just...I'm lost for words on how to say this, but don't you find him kinda cute?", asked Esther blushing. Kate was silent.

"Cute?...I wouldn't use that word in the same paragraph as Abel.", said Kate rolling her eye's, "Why do you ask Esther?"

"Oh ummmm...no reason! Just wondering.", said Esther lying thought her teeth.

Esther counted the conversation for about and hour, and Abel was getting rather board of waiting. Sighing he looked up and down the hallways of the train. In the past hour he had been asked out by over ten girls, spent five dinars on something to eat, and had been hit on the head with book. Form all those the book hurt the worse. Seeing as it was a schooler with and arm full of books fault that he tripped. "Wounder what was so important that it takes an hour to find a resolution.", said Abel checking his pocket watch, "Only haft an hour till we reach our destination."

A scream suddenly came from the car Esther was in. Abel Turned to the door and kicked it down. It hit the small table that was place near the door, and a fruit bowl flew through the air. It hit Abel on the head as he ran in. Orange juice and some grape trickled down his face. He fell to ground because of the sudden impact to his head. "Father are you alright!?", asked Esther running to his side, and removing the bowl from his head. She laughed when she saw that Abel's hair had a tie dye twist to it along with the normal color of silver.

"miss Esther is that you? I got some orange juice in my eye so I can't see out of it right now.", he said as he sat up. Esther took his glasses off and smiled.

"No worry I'll have these cleaned up before we reach the town. We've got to walk right?", she asked watching Abel trying to get up.

"Can't see help please.", he said falling down once more. This time it was Esther who had sighed as she wrapped an arm around Abel's wast to help him keep balance.

"You know you can open your eye's right?", she asked looking up to him. Then she saw his hair. Some of the lines were purple, orange, and yellow. "Your hair it's ummmm...never mind.", she said trying to keep him blanched.

"What what's wrong with it? Did the juice stain my hair or something?", he asked finely opening his eye's and walking into the bathroom, "Oh this is just great! I look like someone from the 70's!"

Abel wasn't to happy about what had happen, and decide to take a shower when they got there. Esther couldn't help but look at it. Thanks to the stupid oranges, grapes, and lemon's his hair was a tie dye mess. They were just hopeing that the church officials will give them a room. They were never very happy when a priest had something before Armageddon on them or about them. _I never got time to think about what I wanted to think about. I guess I will have to think about them as I shower. I just hope this stuff comes out_, thought Abel as the train slowly came to a halt at there stop. Abel and Esther had stepped out to get there first look at the town.


	4. Lost in Thought

**Chapter 4:**

**Lost in Thought**

The roofs of the town were lined with a light snow. The streets were, for some odd reason, clean as they could get. The shops looked welcoming, a sense of love and caring seemed to bust from the town. "Odd...there doesn't seem anything wrong is going on here. As a matter of a fact it looks a peaceful as can be.", said Abel still scanning the town from a window at the station. Esther was also a little confused at this. Normally a town in need of the Vatican has houses that were torn apart, blood on the road, or some sing of insecure feelings among the townspeople.

"Do you think it was a false call?", asked Esther looking at Abel. Abel payed no notice to what Esther had said. He was lost in his own thought. _Okay so we were called to a town that doesn't seem to have any means of us. Why were we called here then? Kate should be able to tell fake reports from real. There's more then meets the eye going on here. Hopefully out escort will enplane thing when we meet him._, thought Abel looking around the station for any sings that may help solve they predicament.

"Esther...There may be more then we think going on here.", finally said Abel pushing his glasses further up his pointed nose.

"What do you mean? I don't really see anything going on.", she said wondering if Abel was crazy. Abel pointed to a wall just to there left. It had blood stains on it. Unlike the other walls that had been panted, this one was just stone. Plane stone. The blood was very light, but if you looked closely at it you could see it.

"Seems there were several murders here.", he said in a serous voice. Esther looked at him and bust out laughing. "What? Esther this is nothing to be joking about."

"It's...It's you hair! I can't take you seriously with your hair like that!", she said between laughs. Abel had forgotten all about the fact that his hair had been tie dyed on the train.

"Well at lest try to take me seriously!", he said trowing his hands in the air. A young boy in a brother's robe was standing there. His eye was twitching.

"I'm guess you Father Nightroad.", he said hopeing that this goof ball wasn't the priest that was sent to them. Abel turned around to face the boy.

"Yes...Oh your our escort right?", he asked getting down to his hight. The boy seemed annoyed at Abel, so he stood back up. "Cheery one aren't ya?"

The boy had sort brown hair and square glasses on. He seemed to be in his teens because of some peach fuzz that was on his face. Tho he was very, very short for a teen, and seemed to care what other's thought about his hight. "Follow me to the church.", he said turning around and walking away.

"Now hay young man! We don't even know your name.", said Abel trying to catch up to the teen. He suddenly stopped, and once more turned to face him.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Brother David. Yours?", he said bowing deep.

"I am Father Abel Nightroad, and This is Sister Esther Blanchet. We've come to assist your church.", said Abel returning the bow. David noticed his hair, and backed away.

"Father Nightroad,if you don't mind me asking, but what happen to your hair? Did fruit attack you or something?", he asked trying to hold back a smile and laughing.

"You could saw something like that? I'd rather not take about what really happen.", he said closing his eye's and playing with a strand of orange hair, "So could you explain what were here for. They just stuck us on a train and said good luck."

"Father Nightroad, even tho I don't want to say this, but Brother Tres told us everything we needed to know before we left.", said Esther.

"Oh wait was that when I was...oh no right before we left right? Oh wait I was sipping my tea when Tres-kun came up.", said Abel trying to remember what Tres had said, "I wasn't paying attention was I?"

"It's getting dark we need to get to the church!," yelled David walking toward the exit. Abel shock the cobwebs from his mind and followed him. Esther came behind, but she could run faster then Abel. So Abel ended up to be the last one out. The town looked even more wonderful then it did in the station. The two stopped and looked at it for some time, but David was getting a little annoyed waiting for them. "Father Nightroad, Sister Blanchet come on we don't have all day! It's almost dark!", he yelled garbing there arms and running for shelter.

"Whats so bad about the night?", asked Abel t riping over he's feet, well would have if the teen pulling his arm kept him up.

"That when _they _feed.", he said in a cold voice, "You saw the blood in the station didn't you? It's _ there _doing. Anyone who's out in the streets ends up being _there_ meal."

"Who's_ they_?," asked Abel stupidly. David was comply flustered by now. He didn't understand the logic that Abel used.

"Why in God's name did they seed such a stupid priest?!,"he yelled letting go of there arms and walking on with out them mumbling something to himself.

"Hay now is that anyway to speak to a Father! Besides that I know what _they_ your referring to! I wanted to know what the name of there group is called!", semi-yelled Abel walking after David.

"Father we should hear what he has to say before asking questions.", said Esther following behind Abel. Abel nodded, and continued to follow David till they were safely inside the church. There a Father and Bishop a waited them. Abel and Esther, being the guest, bowed and introduced themselves.

"I am Father Abel Nightroad.", said Abel standing up right once more.

"And I am Sister Esther Blanchet", she said doing the same thing as Abel. Next the Bishop and Father bowed.

"I am Father Jason, and this is Bishop Lilly,"said The priest finishing his bow, "Brother David you can go rest now, but you will be on call so stay alert."

"Father Jason not to be a burden, but may I take a shower?", asked Abel with an innocent smile on his face, "I had a little accident on the train that involves fruit dyeing my hair."

Abel pointed to his hair for them to see. He was guessing that they we speechless because they didn't say anything as they looked. He gave them anther innocent smile. Jason finally spoke up, " Oh...ummm Yes Father Nightroad allow me to lead you to your room."

"Miss Esther I will see you in the morning. Until then good evening, and good night.", he said fixing his glasses, and following Jason down a hallway. Well many hallways. They stopped in front of a door that lead to a small room. The bad was just big enough to hold Abel, but nothing else. A window was in a corner with a small coffee table and chair. A round rug was in the middle of it all. It was small but relaxing at the same time. Abel smiled at it. "Thank you Father Jason.", he said turning around to face him, but he had walked off after opening the door for him, "Better get this juice out of my hair before it sets in...If it hasn't already."

Abel had walked into the bathroom, with only a bath robe on, and looked at it. It wasn't really that clean, but he had to get this juice out of his hair. He didn't like the fact that it wasn't clean, and he had to take a bath in there. He walked over to the tub and started the water, it was the only thing he could do. He found the pressure and tempter he want it to be and took off his robe. The water felt good on his skin as he recalled the events he wished to think about. _Okay so before we left I had dreams of Esther, and looked into he eye's. Then on the way here I gave her comfort in a time of need, but I always do that. What made this time different then any other time? She also talked to Kate for a really long time. I wounder what it was about. Non of my business should stay out of it. When do I care about all this anyway? All I wanted to think about was why I had dreams about Esther. Hummmm...perhaps there somehow connected. Okay so know I've just got to find out how there connected, _thought Abel as he shampooed his hair and rinsing it out, _So many questions and not enough answers. Tho her eye's are really cute, so big and-What am I thinking?! Come on head come up with something! I need sleep that's it!_

Abel finished his shower and looked at himself in the mirror. All the juice but the yellow was gone, and it even blended with his hair. "Okay so it's almost gone that's good.", said Abel buttoning up his nightgown, "All I need now is a good nights rest to clear my head."

After he was done getting ready he climbed into bed and looked at the celling. "This bed's so soft. Ten times better then the one's at the Vatican. I could just stay here forever", said Abel yawning and felling his eye lids become heavy. Soon he was asleep.


	5. The Dream

**Chapter 5:**

**The Dream**

_A blinding light made Abel come to. He heard a voice. "He's wakening up! Someone give him more-", said an interrupted doctor._

_"01's Awake! He's activated his Crusnik form and killing everyone in the flight deck!", yelled a guard, "We need 02"_

_"He's not ready yet! The machines won't activate all the way! Only to 40 percent!". Yelled the doctor scanning his notes._

_"Then send 04!", yelled that guard, "01's at 100 percent we need all the power we can get. Let 02 activate at 40 and the other two at 100!"_

_"Do you know how dangerous that is!? We could all die from that much Crusnik power!", yelled the doctor. Abel had watched as the hole thing unfolded. His head was pounding from all the yelling, and from all the drugs. Then it hit him._

_"Were am I? Esther? Father Jason? Bishop Lilly?", he said looking around. His hair was shorter then he remembered. Nothing seemed right. He felt pain. It wasn't a dream. The doctor looked at him._

_"02 stay calm. Your in a safe place. Your on the Mars Colony remember?", he said trying to jog Abel's memory. Abel tried to set up, but couldn't._

_"Let me go! I don't wanna be hear anymore! I just want to wake up!", he yelled squirming on the operation table, "Please just let me go!"_

_Tears welled up in his eyes as the events unfolded even more. Anther guard came in with some blood on his uniform. "He's killed 03 and trying to break past the door!", he yelled. Abel just wanted all this to end._

_"Were sending 02 out if he's ready or not!", yelled anther doctor taking the strips off of Abel, "You know how to activate your Crusnik form, so you better do it."_

_" Damn it don't pressure him! You know what happens when a Crusnik gets upset!", yelled and man out of Abel's sight. Abel didn't care what happen to any of them back then, but now he care for ever human or vampire out there._

_"Were...where's the flight deck? I'll do it, I kill him.", said Abel getting up from the operation table and looking around._

_"02 are you sure? Your Crusnik power is only at 40 percent. He could kill you.", said the same man as before. Abel turned to face him with tears still welled up in his winter blue eyes, and frown on his face. "You don't have to do this 02! Your just going into a death march, and I suggest you snap out of it! 02 are you even lesioning?"_

_Abel wasn't, and when did he ever. He just walked into the gray, narrow tunnel. The lights in it were dim, but he was away from all the yelling. He hated it when others were yelling, and fighting right in front of him. That's why, unlike Chin and Seth, he's never been down to earth during the war. "This seems... Like I've done this before.", said Abel coming up to a beat up iron door. It was unlocked. He opened it slowly and looked inside. A man with blond hair was facing the windows that looked down upon the plant that shunned them so. Abel entered all the way, and the man turned._

_"Abel I was wondering when you'd get here.", he said giving a sinful smile, "I've take care of the betrayer."_

_The man held up a head for him to see. It was a female head, and that's when it donned on Abel. He let out a blood curdling scream, and feel to the floor with tear in his eye's say, "You Bastard", over and over again. The world went dark after that._

Abel woke from his dream only to find him self sweating a river. Tho some of wetness wasn't sweat, but tears. "Have...have I been crying?", he asked himself looking out the window. It was morning, and a blue bird was singing it's sweet song as he climbed out of bed. "Guess I better get dressed and meet up with Esther, but why did that dream come back? Great anther question to add to my list.", he said changing into his AX uniform and walking out the door. A scream could be heard as he was out the door. "That sounded like Esther!", he yelled taking off in a run toward the sound.


	6. She Can't Accept That!

**Chapter 6:**

**She Can't Accept That!**

What Abel saw when he reached were the scream came from made him want to fall to the floor and cry. A man, a vampire, had Esther by the neck and was about to bite into her. Father Jason and Bishop Lilly had already met there fates. There body's lay on one of the hard oak benches bleeding what little blood they had left. There faces stuck with a look of fear. "I was wondering when anther one would show up to the party.", said the Vampire giving a sinful smile, "But your going to have to wait till I'm done with this one. I have a felling that her blood is way better then yours."

Abel pulled his gun from his hoister and pointed it to the Vampire and said in a voice Esther had never heard before, "If you do not let her go you'll die. I'll send you to hell if you harm her in anyway!", with his free hand Abel pushed his glasses further up his pointed nose. The vampire just smiled.

"You think that little toy can kill me! Your even more the that foolish Jason! Pulled the same trick, but didn't have any bullets in the gun!", laughed vampire, "You saw what happen to him!"

"You leave me no other choice then.", said Abel firing his gun. The vampire jump out of the way and the shot missed. The tossed Esther into the alter. She clenched her back in pain, as the vampire introduced himself.

"Before I kill you I find it only manner's to tell you me name.", said the Vampire creating a bone sword on his left wrist, " Matthew"

Abel didn't hear the name, because as he said his own name he charged right for Abel. The bone sword in the right shoulder, and blood had begun to spill onto his robes. A few specks went onto his face. Matthew found only joy out of the face Abel had given. Abel's glasses had fallen off his face, and his eyes were wide with fear. Fear that he couldn't protect the one 's he loved. Matthew just pulled the sword out and let his body fall to the ground in an heap. "Now it's your turn little girl.", he said with an evil grin. Esther's mind raced see looked over to Abel body. She know he wasn't dead just severely hurt.

"Esther close your eye's, and don't open them till I tell you to!", yelled Abel slowly getting up and closing his eyes . She did as told. Fangs crossed Abel's now black lower lip, and his wound healed. His hair made a halo of silver. Matthew back away from him. This time it was him who had the fear.

"What are you?!", he yelled tripping over his own two feet. The Crusnik smiled at the question as a large blood-red scythe appeared behind him.

"Me? I'm your worse nightmare! Something that feeds off your blood!", yelled Abel now opening his eyes. They were the same color of blood if not redder. It would make any man go mad at the sight. Matthew looked up at the priest who also had a dark halo around his face. Mathew looked around for anything to defend himself. A black object caught his eye. It was Esther's gun from when she tried to shot him when he was about to bite Father Jason's neck.

"I bet you can die just like just like another insect!", he yelled grabbing the gun and shooting it at Abel. He hit the Crusnik's heart he knew he did. Blood dripped from the bullet hole. He should have been dead. His body once more fell to the floor with a load thud. When Esther heard this she opened her eye's and was just about to cry at what she saw. A puddle of blood surrounded Abel's body. "Ha just like another insect of your kind!", said Matthew trowing his head back and laughing like a mental patient.

"Father...FATHER!", yelled Esther busting out in tear's. Matthew looked over to her.

"I almost forgot about you." he said licking his lips, "Ha your precious Father is dead! Now it's your turn to join him!"

Esther couldn't help what happened next. She pulled out a sliver bladed knife she always carried around with her, and stabbed the vampire in the leg. He yelled in pain, and went to grab the knife from his foot. Esther had gotten up and ran to Abel while Matthew tried to get the knife from his now decaying leg. "Abel...no...you can't be dead...you can't.", she said falling to her knees crying.

"That's it you little retch! Your going to die here and now! Just like that fool over there!", he yelled aiming the gun at the red head. He pilled the trigger and smoke from the gun powder filled the room. Yet anther Thud could be heard, and Matthew smiled at the sound. The sound of a body hitting the floor always made him smile. The smoke began to clear. The body that was lying o the ground was...


	7. Waiting

**Chapter 7:**

**Waiting**

It's was Esther ducking the bullet, but a body jumped in front of her. That was the thud. The bullet hit the figure in front of her, but he didn't even flinch. She know who it was. "Tres! How-Why are you here!", she yelled looking up at the brown hair man.

"Father Abel Nightroad sent a distress signal 864 seconds ago.", commented Tres not even looking at her, "Stats Report?"

"Father Nightroad is injured, and should have medical help before being moved.", said Esther looking at the blacked out Abel next to her. His sliver hair was down, and had blood in it. His glasses were knocked, so she finally got to see him with his glasses off(well not with out a blow on his head or something like that).

"Positive...Sister Kate send Medical help to Father Abel Nightroad.", was all he said before looking to the vampire in front of him, "Target in sight."

"Oh I'm so scared. What are you going to do about it? I'll just do the something to you as the other dog.", said Matthew licking his lips, "Tho I'm gonna drink your blood."

"Negative...Genocide Mode activate.", said Tres drawing his Jericho XIII pistols and aiming them at the Vampire in front of him. Matthew was off grad at this and didn't have time to move or get out of the way. So the bullets made him swiss chess. "Target eliminated...", said Tres looking at the blood covered alter. Esther had her eye's on the priest next to her tho, and wasn't paying any notice to him. Soon a medical team came and took him to the Iron Maiden. Esther followed till they made her stay back. She had to set outside the room till it was okay for her to come in, but it was killing her of what was happening to her darling Abel. She couldn't stand not knowing if he was going to live or die, if this was the last she was going to see of him or not, it was tearing her up. Almost to tears. Finally a man came out blood on his once comply wight shirt.

"Miss did you know this Father?", he asked looking at Esther.

"Yes how is he?", she asked standing from her set.

"Out of it, but alive. He's one lucky man. Lost a lot of blood, and a bullet missed any vital

organs by only 1.5 millimeters.", he said looking up to heaven, "You can see him know tho. He might be a little, how can I put it, loopy."

"I don't care as long as I can see him!", she yelled running past the doctor. He sighed and watched her run to Abel's room. She ran into the room and looked at the bed. He was asleep, but at lest he was alive. At lest now she could tell him what her heart wanted to tell him for so long. Now all she had to do was wait by the bed for him to wake. She didn't care what anyone said, not even Lady Catrina, she was staying there by his side.

It had been two days now, and Esther still sat by his side. In that time William and Tres came to see him, but didn't stay long. William wanted Esther to have all the time she could with Abel. Even if he wasn't awake to know she was even there. That sadden him tho. Esther had been there for two days, and Abel couldn't even give her a sing of comfort. He just left her with the words, "Even if he doesn't see you, he knows your there. Just keep by his side and when he wakes your the first ting he's going to see.", he think it comforted her. Not a lot, but just enough for a smile to cross her face.

"Even if he doesn't see me, he knows I'm here. Thank you Father William.", was all she said before he left her in the room. Esther just looked at him. His face was so saran, his hair was down, and his glasses were still off. They had been lost in the ruble of one of the pews, so he really didn't have them right now. She would wait forever to just tell him the words her heart had her lips ready to say. _I just want to tell him something that I have hidden even scene I meet him. He was always so kind to me. Even when I wasn't. He also know how to make me smile when I was depressed to. Right now that's what I need most. _Thought Esther just wanting his deep blue eyes to open and looked over at her. She just wanted him to smile at her. Today just had to be the day, but the way it was looking it wasn't going to be. She began to cry at that thought.

"Esther...whats wrong?",asked a voice she know all to well. She looked up from her hands with teary eyes and smiled. Abel was looking over to her with his deep blue eye's. _Why...why do I fell this way whenever I'm around her. It's so warm, and I never want to leave her again feeling. _Thought Abel smiling at her. He lifted his hand to her face and wiped the tears away.

"Abel...I thought...I thought you were dead.", she said hugging him. Abel was a little surprised at this act, but soon pat her on the head.

"Don't worry. Didn't I promise to protect you?",he said placing his chin on top of her head. _This feeling...it's Love. The same I had for Lilith, but I believe Esther is much closer._ Thought Abel finally able to comprehend what he was feeling. Abel pushed away from her and looked into her eyes.

"Abel I'm sorry it's just...just others have told me that, and they end up dieing.", she said wanting to hug Abel again, and this time not let him go. Abel eye's softened there look as he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed at this.

"I promise you that I will not leave your side. Not now not ever.", he said smiling, "I will do this because I love you."

Esther froze at the words as Abel kissed her on the lips. It wasn't very long, but just long enough for Esther to finally tell him what she wanted to. "Abel I love you to.",she said blushing. Abel smiled and kissed her on the lips again.

Father Wordsworth had just got out of his office and decide to visit Abel. William walked in silently, but stopped at the door. He saw Esther curled up next to Abel. He smiled as he looked at the two. Esther was holding on if dear life depended on it, and Abel was the same. He just walk out and smiled as he paused at the door.


	8. Bonus Chapter: Till the Ends of the Eart

Bonus Chapter: Till the Ends of the Earth

As William paused at the door he looked back and frowned, "I hope they know there love is forbidden, and there happiness can't last." he muttered walking out complete. When he was out side he lit his pipe and went along with his thoughts.

----------Some time later------------

Esther had seen his Crusnik side, and after the fact of accepting it, loved Abel even more. Thought right now the said see saw of him, of the Crusnik side, brought her fear and yet a feeling of closeness to him. Only because she knew deep down in the heart of the Crusnik lived her goofy, lovable priest that would hold her close whenever he got a chance.

"Well, well...", said Cain as he looked at his brother, "You've finally became more serious."

Abel clenched his teeth, " Shut up!", he yelled chagrining at him. Cain smiled and dogged it. Abel was, in fact, Crusnik 02 and him 01. The one with no flaws should be able to dodge an attack for a prototype. Cain didn't take a chance thought. Bring his spear out at about a second before he passed him, he stabbed Abel in the shoulder. Make Him fall to ground right in front of Esther. She gasped and started to run for him, but was stopped have way. The blond looked down at her.

"My, my...Why do you care about this worthless piece of trash?", he said kicking his brother on the side when he was getting up, "I mean look at him...he can't even get up."

Abel clenched his side and looked up at his so called brother. "Leave her out of this.", he said getting up and picking up his blood-red scythe, "She has no part in our fight!"

"But dear brother if she brings you happiness then she has all rights to be in the fight.", said Cain pulling his spear from Abel and holding it to Esther's neck. Abel's eye's widened.

"I swear if you hurt her...", said Abel before Cain interrupted.

"You'll what? Kill me...", he said smiling, "If you take even one step forward, backward, or you side's I will slight her through."

Abel looked at him. Esther's life was at stack. He couldn't do anything to save her. Just like all those year ago. Cain smiled even more, "You moved", he said just wanting to kill the red head. Before Abel could move a slashing noise could be heard, and Esther was falling to the ground. A rage filled up with in Abel as he raised his scythe above his head.

"CAIN!", yelled Abel as he sliced his arm off, and before it could regenerate her sliced his leg's off, then like a mad man sliced him into tiny little pieces. Till a small puddle of blood was around were he once stood. Then Abel let his nanomachines rest as he walked to Esther. Her body was so cold when he brought her closer to his body. Tears welled up in his eye's as he held her. The blood from the wound had gotten on his robe's. He didn't care. All he care for right now was the fact that his beloved was dead. Once more he failed to protect her. Once more his loved one fell before him. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he whispered this into her ear: "I will go to the end's of the earth if it would get you back...my beloved."

A/N:I know it's all backwards and all. Thought I was thinking what would happen if Esther was the one to die, and this is what I came up with. So R&R but no flames.


End file.
